Tails Helps Amy Out
by h.garrett.830
Summary: Vore story based on a comic a pal of mine on DeviantArt made. Amy invites Tails over to her house so the fox can help her with a little something. But this kind of something was not what he was expecting. Rated T for nudity and some mature content. Reviews are always appreciated.


"Here we are. Amy's house," The twin-tailed fox said as he approached the home of his friend. "I wonder what it was Amy wanted me the door, and not too long after the door opened and he saw his good friend Amy Rose, a female hedgehog who had a huge crush on his best friend Sonic, standing there. Tails was glad to see her but he couldn't help noticing that Amy looked a bit curvier in body department (especially the chest).  
"Oh, Tails! There you are," the pink hedgehog said as she greeted Tails "Come in, come in,", and with that she lead her friend into the room of the house with a fire place which seemed to have a pot in it. Tails was confused, but he figured he should ask later. "Glad you could come by on such short notice" Amy told him as they entered the room.  
"Well you said it was pretty important," Tails replied.  
"Yeah, um... you should probably take a seat on the couch," Amy somewhat answered rather nervously.  
"Okay, Amy," he said taking a seat "What exactly do you need?". Amy then approached with that same face she had before and when she got close enough she answered Tails' question it was really something.  
"Tails, I want you to cook and eat me," she said plain and simple.  
Tails was stunned. Had he heard her correctly? Did she really want him to cook and eat her? He had a lot of things to say but the one one that came out of his mouth was "What?! Amy are you insane?!"  
"Now, now, Tails," Amy said reassuringly "just hear me out on this..."  
"Don't you realize what would happen if I did that?!" Tails interjected.  
"Don't worry Tails" Amy assured him "I've been planning this for a while for my date with Sonic. I can prove to you that this will be 100% safe,". Amy then lead Tails to her laptop and showed him the page with the recipe she plans to use one herself. Tails has his doubts but even he agrees that her sources are impeccable.  
"Wow..." he said "I guess you weren't kidding...".  
"Yep! I told you so!" Amy boasted "I need to test out my cooking skills, and see if I need to make any adjustments to my diet to sweeten me up,". "So Tails..." she asked "what do you say? Can you serve me up to prepare me for my date with Sonic?"  
Tails thought about this for a minute and a lot to consider: what if this didn't work? What if something went wrong and Tails actually digested her? But Amy is his friend, and wanted his help. How could he say no to those eyes when she gets like that? And how could he say no to a chest like hers? "Yes," he said.  
Amy in response said "Thank you SO much for doing this Tails!" with excitement "I really appreciate this!. "Let me get undressed for dinner!" she said make her way to the fireplace.  
"Amy," Tails said is if her were giving a speech "I'm honored that you chose me for such a task. And I know why. You needed someone whom you could trust to not take advantage of such an occasion. Someone who wouldn't jump at the sight of your exposed body. And I promise you, I will not..."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Amy impatiently said as she tossed her red dress on to Tails' face. He removed the dress from his head and saw Amy there in her glory. She certainly undressed all right. She looked like somebody he could eat (vore way). "I've spent the past few days on a diet," she explained "A diet specifically to make me a plump, juicy, sexy and delicious meal. What you have before you, is a hedgehog girl handing herself on a silver platter..." she continued "For you to devour,". She turned to face the fox who certainly looks hungry just from looking at her "So, kid. I want you to sink your teeth into me! If I'm perfect for my natural predator. I'll be more than perfect for Sonic!". From what she could see they both just could not wait for this meal.  
"Okay Tails," she said as she got into the pot in the fireplace "I need you to follow the instructions EXACTLY. I don't wanna be eaten and not taste good,". As she lowered herself she shivered in the cold water, but she reassured herself knowing it was about to get very warm. "Could you do me a favor and start the fire? Can't start cooking without that,". Tails then produces a match which he uses to light the fire for Amy. As he looked at her he knew something was needed.  
"Here," he said "lemme turn you so you can face me," as he carefully turned the pot so that he could see her in that little "hot tub" of hers.  
"Gee, thanks, Tails" she responded with glee "I know you'll cook me up perfectly. I'm going to be the juiciest hedgehog in the world! I'm sure Sonic'll love me!". She then twitched as she felt something cold and looked down to see a carrot positioned in her cleavage.  
"Sorry," Tails apologized as Amy looked at him curiously "just following the recipe,". This causes Amy to smile while Tails blushes.  
"Oh, it's fine, Tails," she said "While I'm stewing in here, you go and get a plate. You're going to need SOMETHING to serve me on,".  
"I can't believe I'm cooking and eating Amy," Tails thought to himself as he got a plate from the kitchen "And that I'm actually excited for this,". Even though he had doubts earlier he still felt bad for wanting to take part in it. "I mean it's technically not cannibalism" he rationalized "And foxes do normally eat animals like hedgehogs..." he thought. "Amy, I got the plate!" he said as he returned.  
"Oooh, this pot's so warm..." she said as she enjoyed her nice hot bath "Tails, I'm going to dose off for a few. Wake me up before you eat me," And with that she was out like a light.  
"She looks so peaceful" Tails whispered as Amy went to sleep. He was right: she does look peaceful, but looking at her he knew she looked delicious. "I can't wait to sink my teeth into her," he said with a devilish grin.  
It was quite a while until Amy was ready, and Tails was watching the whole time. And he got hungrier by the minute. When she was done Tails lifted her out of the pot, laid her out on the place on her stomach with her feet in the air, and stuck an apple in her mouth. "Man, Amy does look so delicious," Tails said as he observed her. "Look at her tasty, plump rump" he said as he stared at said area "And he succulent, juicy breasts...". He was about to start eating her but then he thought "I know Amy said to wake her up, but I suppose one little bite wouldn't hurt...". He took one bite into her leg and with that the fox felt he were in heaven. And then he was off because in a few seconds flat he had her leg up to her knee in his mouth, and pretty soon he had completely swallowed her.  
A little while later Amy woke up from her nap and found herself in a small pinkish room, and when she realized where she was she shouted "TAILS!'. "Tails! What the heck?!" she exclaimed in anger "You were suppose to WAKE ME UP before you ate me!".  
"Oh, come on, Amy," Tails said as he sat and the coach and rubbed his stuffed belly "you looked so nice and juicy... I couldn't resist,".  
"Tails, I swear, once I get out of here, I'm going to make you nice and juicy!" the pink hedgehog vowed.  
"Okay, fine," Tails said "But I won't tell you about the changes I made that made you so delicious..."  
After a brief moment of silence Amy asked "Um... do you think Sonic would like those changes?".  
It took a while but as Amy told Tails she would be alright (but don't ask how she got out of Tails).  
"Thanks for calling me over for this, Amy," Tails said.  
"No problem, Tails" she replied "Thank you for this recipe. Sonic's sure to love this,".  
"You're welcome Amy. Thanks for the meal. I'm going to head home now,".  
"Oh, wait, Tails, before you go, there's something I want to give you,". And then Amy gave him a kiss on the head. "Next time I need someone to test me out, I'll call you, okay?".  
Tails looked at Amy's face, and her chest, and said "Thank you, Amy,".


End file.
